Abraço de Seraph
}} se transforma automaticamente em Abraço de Seraph ao alcançar a Carga de Mana máxima (750 mana bônus). Análise do Custo * 1000 mana = * 60 30 poder de habilidade = * 10 regeneração de mana = ** Valor Total = * 30 poder de habilidade (para cada 1000 mana total) = * Os atributos base são %|+1858g}} eficientes. Notas * Por si só, Abraço de Seraph concede 90 Poder de Habilidade. * Se você possuir ambos e antes de alcançar a carga de 750 mana bônus, o Cajado do Arcanjo ganha prioridade e se transforma em Abraço de Seraph. A transformação zera a Carga de Mana, mas pode ser carregada de novo. * O passivo de transformação não é único, e você pode possuir múltiplos Abraço de Seraph simultaneamente. * Para descobrir se este item ou lhe concede mais Poder de Habilidade, você pode olhar nas suas estatísticas de Poder de Habilidade e Mana antes da compra. Ambos lhe concedem o mesmo Poder de Habilidade quando Poder de Habilidade 150 (Mana 1.000) 60. (Assumindo que Capuz da Morte de Rabadon seja o seu primeiro, e que você iria receber o benefício extra do efeito passivo.) Em outras palavras, para Abraço de Seraph conceder mais Poder de Habilidade, sua mana antes de fazer o item precisa ser ao menos Poder de Habilidade 2.000. ** Isso significa que, de uma perspectiva visando apenas Poder de Habilidade, o é sempre preferível. Veja a por exemplo, o campeão com a maior mana base no jogo. Uma build decente para maximizar seu Poder de Habilidade sem se tornar particularmente ridículo inclui o , o e o . Esses itens por si só concedem 540 Poder de Habilidade (com todos os 10 acúmulos do Bastão das Eras e 20 acúmulos do Ladrão de Almas de Mejai), significando que ela precisa de 4.500 mana para o Abraço de Seraph conceder mais Poder de Habilidade do que o . Sua mana base no nível 18 é 1.454; o Bastão das Eras concede um adicional de 650 mana, somando um total de 2.104. Esse total é muito abaixo do que ela precisa para que o Abraço de Seraph conceda mais Poder de Habilidade do que o Capuz da Morte de Rabadon. * Campeões sem mana podem carregar a , e para obter e Abraço de Seraph. Porém, eles não recebem bônus de Receio e o efeito Alternar, assim como a Perspicácia e Escudo de Mana (concedendo apenas o 150 de escudo, sem bônus de mana consumida) de Abraço de Seraph. * With the passive of this item, each 100 gold spent on mana at base efficiency will grant additional ability power worth 32.625 gold. Histórico de Mudanças V3.5 (Atualização de Equilíbrio): * Custo de Mana Ativa reduzido de 25% para 20% da Mana atual * Escudo Ativo ajustado de 25% da Mana atual para 20% da Mana atual 150 V1.0.0.152: Adicionado * Constituído de quando o passivo Carga de Mana estiver em 750 mana. * +1000 mana * +60 poder de habilidade * +10 regeneração de mana por 5 segundos * Concede Poder de Habilidade igual a 3% da Mana Máxima. * Drena 25% da mana atual para formar um escudo na quantia consumida por 3 segundos - 120 segundos de tempo de recarga. }} Referências cs:Seraph's Embrace de:Umarmung des Seraphen en:Seraph's Embrace es:Abrazo del Serafín fr:Étreinte du Séraphin pl:Uścisk Serafina ru:Seraph's Embrace zh:Seraph's Embrace categoria:itens